Narnia: The Return of The Winter
by DarkEyeInc
Summary: Someone is doing the unthinkable. Someone is recreating Narnia. Without Aslan's knowing. And in the twisted image of what Narnia once was, Winter is slowly returning, and its long fingers are wrapping their way around the landscape. In our world, Lexy Walters grew up reading fantasy since she was a child. Little does she knew she's about to embark on a fantasy adventure of ehr own
1. Chapter 1

The dwarf lugged the package behind him, the sun slowly setting in the distance with a radiant orange. He had been walking for weeks. If he had taken a horse he would've been easier to notice, and that was something They couldn't risk.  
It was close to midnight when he finally reached the stone cut building. The building that not even The Great Lion (the dwarf really hoped that the mere thought of the beast didn't alert him to his whereabouts) knew the existence of.  
The dwarf tapped on the door and waited. Seconds later, a voice whispered, "the lion roars."  
A chill ran up the dwarf's spine, and for a moment, he didn't respond, didn't want to respond. This was ludicrous, crazy, mad. If he went back now with the sword, maybe he could explain it all away, maybe they'd take him back, maybe they'd understand.  
No…no. What had to be done had to be done.  
Even as he opened his mouth, he felt as though frost had settled on his lips.  
"And we roar back."

The door opened, spilling out yellow candle light onto the dwarf.  
With one final look back at his past life, Trumpkin lugged the sword of King Peter The Magnificent into the stone building.  
Outside, a light snow began to fall.  
It seemed that winter was returning to Narnia.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Lexy Penman felt the air in her lungs force its way up her throat, like the smoke from a furnace. Buildings and glowing street lamps rushed past her as her bare feet slammed against the concrete.  
"I hate London I hate London I hate London I hate…" She knew she should be conserving energy and breath, but there was a certain pettiness that she had to allow herself.

Behind her was a group of people, about four or five (she hadn't really had time to count) and, judging by the way that they were waving broken bottles and pieces of wood, she was guessing they were mad.  
Something about punching one of them in the face, semantics really.

Lexy turned the corner, wincing as her barefoot pressed down onto a shard of glass. _'Now is not the time!'_ Warm blood spurted down the sole of her foot, splashing up her heel.  
She looked back, and felt dizziness setting in, dragging down in a sinking feeling. The group was getting closer, and she was all out of that thing people had called 'energy'.  
With a gasp, she rounded another corner, and felt a surge of hope. Her eyes spun madly over the surrounding buildings, and for the first time since arriving in London, Lexy felt something like hope.

Pain stung like a swarm of killer bees in her foot, but she darted into a gap between two brick buildings. Without a second thought, Lexy Penman dived into the darkness.  
' _Stupid,_ ' was the only thought she could manage as her forehead cracked against the brick wall.

 _Green. It was all green, a perfect green. Light was there, through the trees. It didn't slide through or twist through like normal light, it was there, it was always meant to be there. Pools of water shone with life, and overhead the most beautiful birds she had ever seen flew through the air that was alive with energy. But there was something behind her, something that she couldn't see, but she needed to see because it was deadly, it was powerful and because of it the woods were dying.  
Lexy looked up and saw a word of flames carved into the water blue sky.  
_'CHARN.'

She jerked awake, sweat blurring her eyes.  
"Ah!" For a moment the world was disguised by ripples in a pond. All she could see was darkness that had been sliced apart by a scalpel of light, but then things cleared. She was in an old room, the smell and the dust floating in the air were two very clear signs of that. There were no lightbulbs, nothing, except for one window to the side, which the shaft of light had broken through.

"You need to be more careful when diving into alleyways," a voice whispered from the other side of the room.

"Wha- who's there?" Lexy tried to roll out of bed, but the sore muscles in her legs spasmed and instead she hit the ground like a dumbbell.  
"Ow."

A chair creaked, and a pair of feet shuffled across the room.  
"You're very clumsy, aren't you?"

Lexy looked up, "I'll be asking the questions around here..." but her voice died when she saw a tall woman with vibrant green- _like the forest in my head the forest the woods in my head_ -eyes and a face that seemed to be fighting off an army of wrinkles. There was something about her that made her different. She was the kind of woman who could silence an argument by looking at you wrong, and suddenly Lexy didn't feel like saying anymore. She felt vulnerable, and almost naked in a sense. Instead, without warning, her mouth spat out, "I'm Lexy Penman, and I need help."

The woman looked at her for a beat, and then smiled one of the most beautiful smiles Lexy had every seen, before bending low and offering a hand.  
"Hello Lexy, I'm Susan Pevensie."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

There was a voice, drowned out like it was coming through a wall of water, a deep, deep blue wat-  
"Will that be all Miss Pevensie?"  
Susan snapped out of it, her eyes landing on the man behind the counter.  
"Hm?"  
He was looking at her cautiously, and for a moment she didn't understand why. But then she looked down and noticed that her nails were digging into the counter. One of them had already broken.

He gestured to the two paper bags filled with groceries.  
"Will that be all ma'am?"

"Oh! Yes, of course. Thank you, Jeffery," she smiled, grabbed the bags in her arms and walked out. She felt everyone in the store watching her. How long had she been standing there, she wondered. How long had people been watching that crazy old lady from down the road.

Her shoes clicked on the pavement as she walked, but she didn't hear them. It was what people were saying, even if it didn't come out their lips, that she could hear, loud and clear.  
Look at that crazy old lady down the street who doesn't drive, who doesn't get in taxis, who doesn't take trains or buses anywhere. Look at her, she locks herself in her house all day and only comes out to get food and water her plants, look at the crazy old lady, alone in the world.  
Alone because she moved on.  
And she shouldn't have moved on.

The sky was blue, and overhead, birds were chirping. There was a general feeling of life in the downtown London area. Even though Susan didn't go out much, she still appreciated the life that neighbourhood brought, and life, was very important.  
Sometimes people didn't realise how important it was.

She shook her head as she reached her door and slid a key into the lock. There was no time for thoughts like that was there.  
But there was good reason for it, because of what had happened yesterday. Yesterday, for the first time in nearly seventy years, Susan had felt The Pull. The Pull that had disappeared after the last time she had left N…she didn't even dare to say the name.  
It might take her too.

Nevertheless, when she had left That Place for the last time, she had known then she would never go back. It was like staying in a warm room and then suddenly jumping into cold water. Until you landed in the cold water, you had no idea how warm it had actually been in that room. Until she had left That Place, she'd noticed it had been Pulling her in.  
It was a trap.  
And it had claimed her siblings.

But yesterday she'd been asleep, and she'd felt that Pull, and because she'd been half asleep, she'd followed it, and it had led her to Lexy.

Her key clicked, and her door popped open, but her hand was shaking, and her breath was coming out in haggard rasps. The colour in her face had drained, and she knew it without looking in the mirror.  
Crazy old lady.  
Stupid, crazy old lady.  
Down the hall, she could hear Lexy taking a shower. Susan looked in a mirror, and saw the old, withered face that stared back at her. She still shook, and her breath trembled.  
Ever since she'd picked up Lexy and brought her inside, The Pull had gotten stronger.  
Susan made up her mind then that it was time to get to the bottom of what was going on.

Stupid.  
Old.  
Lady. 


End file.
